The invention relates to a security system for an apparatus, said system comprising a control device for receiving a data carrier containing a security code, for reading said security code, and for rendering the apparatus operable in dependence on the validity of said security code.
Such a security system is known from the UK Patent Application GB 2 217 885 A. Herein a security system is described in which the insertion of a unique, electronically encoded card into a control unit triggers this control unit to render the otherwise inoperable apparatus operable. The electronically encoded card is unique to the apparatus and contains a unique security code, for example the registration number or the manufacturer's serial number of the apparatus. Without the card the apparatus cannot be operated.
Such a security system has several drawbacks: when the unique encoded card is lost or stolen, security is no longer guaranteed. Furthermore it is not very practical: authorizing someone to operate the apparatus can only be effected by handing over the unique encoded card. This increases the risk of loss or theft.